1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improving the prior art of liquor dispensing by making the measuring process from bottle to measuring container to glass much simpler and faster.
2. Description of the prior art
In order for a person to pour the desired amounts of alcohol from a bottle he or she must have an assortment of different sized shot-glasses and speed-pours. Once a person has these, pouring from a bottle into the shot-glass and then in turn into the glass is accomplished. This measuring process is inefficient and usually sloppy as to do the process quickly, as most people do in order to save time, means that some of the alcohol is spilled. This makes the entire measuring process wasteful in time, alcohol, and is generally inaccurate. Even by free pouring directly into the glass with a speed-pour the waste and inaccuracy is still present. This invention eliminates the waste, stops the inaccuracy, and does the job much faster.